The First and Last
by StarlessSkies94
Summary: Changes. Federico survived with Ezio. Both Auditore brothers fighting with the Assassins. Living the life Federico would've had with his family and finding the love that would change his life for the better. -First Assassins Creed fanfic hope you like it!-


**Hi I'm new to writing Assassin's Creed Fanfics. But I love the games and the stories! I decided to write this because there aren't a lot of Federico fics and he's one of my favorite AC characters. So I hope you like this first chapter, also sorry if any of the Italian is wrong I used Google translate. **

* * *

Firenze 1476

In the late evening, Federico Auditore leaned back as his eyes looked through the crowd that filled the street. His eyes froze on a young beautiful brunette and he smiled while glancing back to his younger brother.

"What about that one?"

Ezio followed his brother's glance and beamed as his eyes fell upon the young beauty.

"Oh she is beautiful!"

"Okay, so go talk to her…"

Ezio's smile fell as he looked back at Federico.

"Just like that? Talk about what?"

"It doesn't matter. See little brother, most men are so afraid of beautiful girls, that anyone who actually talks to them has an advantage. Just make it up as you go."

Ezio took a deep breath before walking over towards the girl. Standing in her path and flashing her a smile. The girl glared at him, confusion filling her brown eyes.

"What?"

"What?"

"Why are you just standing there?"

Ezio stuttered as he tried to come up with a reason. Trying to sound as sweet and charming as he could, only to fail miserably as he tripped over his own words.

"Oh. Um…Because I…wanted to ask you something. Which is…What's your name?"

"Pft. Not one you'll ever need to make use of."

The girl scoffed turning away from Ezio and slowly started to walk away. Ezio's ego deflated as he watched her leave. Something desperate within him wanting to make her stay.

"Aspetta! (Wait!) I wasn't ready! I was planning on being really charming! And funny! Can I just have a second chance?"

He pouted and placed his hands together begging for the second chance he was hoping she would give him. She merely smiled before turning and walking away. Federico let out a loud chuckle, taking a few steps towards him. Ezio gave a small shrug, looking to his older brother.

"Oh well."

"Ezio, all is not lost. You made her smile! She will remember you now."

"No, I can still fix this. I will follow her a ways. See where she lives."

Federico gave a nod and watched his brother disappear into the crowd after the girl. A small smile found him as he shook his head at his brother's persistence when it came to women. Lost in his own thoughts he leaned back against a wall, taking in Firenze's nightlife. Every merchant, blacksmith and noble making their ways through the crowds. He took a second to breathe softly, appreciating just what a good life he had.

"Get back here you bastardo! (bastard!)"

Federico followed the sudden woman's voice, walking straight into the path of a running figure. He glared down at the young boy as he rudely pushed passed him.

"Hey idiota (idiot!), watch where you're going!"

The boy didn't stop to reply, only picking up his pace as he scaled up a wall and disappeared over the rooftops. He was shortly followed by a young woman running after him, she stopped in her tracks and sighed deeply; cursing as she watched him jump across the rooftops.

"Merda! (shit!)"

Federico eyed the woman with a small smirk. Her red dress covered in mud and dust, torn slightly around the seams. Her long black hair coming undone from its neat bun. She panted to gain her lost breath, placing hand on her stomach to steady her breathing.

"Mi scusi manca… (Excuse me Miss…)"

The young woman turned sharply. Her eyes meeting Federico's. He couldn't help but smile even more, she was beautiful. The way her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight, her dark hair falling perfectly to frame her face.

"Are you alright?"

"Si It's just that rat subdolo (sneaky rat) robbed me and I thought if I gave chase, I could retrieve my money."

"Well I hate to break it to you signorina but that thief is long gone. Unless of course you know how to climb walls."

The woman smiled but it quickly faded when she reached for her leg, wincing in pain. Federico noticed the blood staining her dress and was quick on his feet to aid her.

"You are hurt. Here let me, we must get you to a dottore."

He placed her arm around his shoulder to lift her. Despite her protests and insisting she was fine, he carried her through the winding streets of Firenze until they came to a small doctor's stand. Placing her down gently, the doctor glared at Federico as he stood back holding out his hands innocently.

"I had nothing to do with it! I swear."

The woman glanced at Federico with confusion. Just how many women had he brought to see this doctor? He grinned at her nervously taking a step back. The doctor scoffed at him before turning back to his patient.

"You have a rather small wound on your calf, I have bandaged it the best I could and it should heal within a few days. Just keep it clean and you'll be alright Miss."

"Grazie."

Federico helped the young woman down from the stand before paying the doctor. And bidding him farewell as the two made their way further down the street. Walking silently side by side, taking in the midnight air. Federico stole a few glances at her, smiling every-time she caught him. The young woman stopped coming face to face with Federico as he too stopped to smile down at her.

"You didn't have to do that back there you know."

"I know. But you were in trouble and it was the least I could do for such a beautiful woman as yourself."

The woman smirked while crossing her arms over her chest. She eyed him silently for a moment before scoffing and shaking her head.

"So... who do I have to thank?"

"Federico Auditore at your service."

She raised an eyebrow as he took her hand, gently placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"Care to tell me your name bella donna?"

"Serena. Serena Abeta."

Federico smirked once again causing Serena to roll her eyes.

"Well Serena, would you mind if I walked you home?"

"I can handle myself."

"Even so, better to be safe…you wouldn't want to run into any more trouble. I could protect you, should you need it."

Serena scoffed snatching her hand away from Federico's grasp.

"Goodnight signore."

She quickly turned her back as Federico watched her leave. He couldn't help but smile to himself, this woman was interesting to him and he wanted to know more about her. He slowly made his way back through Firenze, his mind filled with nothing but thoughts of Serena as he walked home. He needed to see her again and first thing tomorrow, somehow he was going to find her again.


End file.
